New Life Style
by Magical Aqua
Summary: What happens when you are somewhere you don't recognize and strange things begin to happen. You meet the man of your dreams? Read and see.


Ok. Ok, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, and any other animes I might use in this story, isn't having 2 say that every time u write a story annoying? Oh well, here's the story, hope you enjoy it!  
  
New Life Style  
  
Chapter 1: Where am I?  
  
Lily walked up the steps of her apartment building to her apartment, #56. She put the key into the key hole and sighed. "Here we go." She turned the key and pushed the door open. She walked into the place she would be staying for her whole high school life. Looking around she slowly walked into the kitchen. She saw a pile of money on the table, she looked at the refrigerator. There was a note that said "Don't forget to get school supplies." "Oh no! I forgot school starts tomorrow!" she yelled as she grabbed some money and ran down the stairs.//I hope this money is mine, I mean who else's would it be if it was on my kitchen table? \\ She was running to the local convenience store when she ran strait into a blonde girl. The girl fell over and everything spilled out of her bag.  
"I'm really sorry, it's just I'm in a hurry cause I'm new here and I have to get school supplies for tomorrow and I'm really confused cause I can't remember very much and..and!" she blurted out.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. By the way, I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess. All my friends do*wink*" the girl said winking.  
"Thanks." Lily replied.  
"What's your apartment number?"  
"It's 56. Why?" Lily replied.  
"Oh! You're Lily! I'm so glad to meet you, you are my roommate for high school!" Jess said happily. "Don't worry about the school supplies, I just got them." Said Jess.  
"Thanks, I was really worried I wouldn't make it before the shop closed." Lily sighed.  
"No problem, now help me pick up this junk and let's get home!" Jess said jumping up.  
"Sure!" Lily exclaimed helping to pick up the school supplies. "Let's go!"  
They walked for a few min. before they reached their apartment building. They walked up the steps to the 3rd floor and walked to # 56. They entered and put the school stuff by the door. They decided to make instant noodles for dinner. They sat Japanese style in front of a low table eating and talking.  
"I like instant noodles ok, but I don't know how long it'll be before I start growing noodles for hair!" joked Jess. They laughed together for a while and decided to get ready for bed. Lily decided to take a shower before she got ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to check the temperature. She started the shower and striped of her clothing. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over for a while. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't in the shower anymore and was floating in a weird place with bubbles everywhere and a pretty waterfall behind her flowing into a creek below her. When she looked for something like trees because she thought she might be in a forest it just faded into blue, all that was in her place was water, her and different shades of blue. She heard a voice and looked towards the waterfall.  
~*~voice~*~ *awaken soldier of Mer..* the voice faded away as everything rushed back to normal. She was once again standing in the shower. //What was that? \\ she thought dazed. She finished washing and dried off. Walking into her room that jess had pointed out earlier, she changed into a light blue, slightly transparent, nightgown that she found in her closet. She crawled under the covers and let herself drift into sleep.  
  
^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^_^  
  
Magical Aqua: See, that was my first ever fanfic chapter, so plz review, I will need many tips to improve my writing skills!  
  
Lily: Aqua, when do I get to meet that cute lil boy I end up going out with?  
  
Aqua: SHHH!!!!! They're not supposed to know about that yet! Look, I better go before she gives anything away, byebye!!! 


End file.
